Alfheim
by VyinHunhan947
Summary: luhan seorang namja dingin berambut gold terseret dalam sebuah portal waktu di bawah eclipse. Membuatnya terjebak dalam dunia fairy yang dinamakan alfheim [For event hunhan buble tea couple] YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Alfheim**

**Author : VyinHunhan947**

**Rate :T+ **

**Genre : Romance,comfort/sad,drama,Fantasy and YAOI**

**Length : Chaptered|Prolouge**

**Disclaimer : fanfic ini terinspirasi dari anime ALFHEIM ONLINE. Ceritanya tidak sama hanya saja saya sedikit mengambil ide dari sana. Semoga kalian suka*bow* **

**WARNING IF YOU DONT LIKE HUNHAN, PLEASE CLOSE THE PAGE. THANK YOU**

**Summary : luhan seorang namja dingin berambut gold terseret dalam sebuah portal waktu di bawah eclipse. Membuatnya terjebak dalam dunia fairy yang dinamakan **_**alfheim **_

**[For event hunhan buble tea couple]**

_**Happy reading!^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Author pov

Tap .. Tap .. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lobi bullworth high school. Tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang namja manis bersurai golden dengan poker facenya, ia sedikit melirik arloji yang di pakainya

"7.15? Terlambat lagi ya..." gumamnya datar, dengan langkah pelan ia bergerak menuju kelasnya

..

Setelah sampai di depan kelasnya,luhan mengetuk pintunya pelan

Cklek

Seketika suara ribut terdengar keras

"Loh baek? Sedang apa kau?" Luhan sedikit heran melihat teman satu kelasnya lah yang berada di seorang Khun Seongsaenim.

"Luhan? Kau telat lagi? Cepatlah masuk! Khun seongsaenim tidak masuk" Baekhyun sedikit menarik luhan sambil melihat keluar seperti sedang mewaspadai sesuatu

"Ne" luhan menjawab singkat, kemudian ia melepaskan tangan baekhyun yang bertengger di seragam sekolahnya.

Setelah duduk di bangkunya, Luhan mengeluarkan Iphonenya dan sedikit browsing tentang game keluaran terbaru dan mengecheck id Dota2nya.

"Luhan-ah!" Baekhyun memanggil luhan

"Nde?"

"aku akan kerumahmu nanti malam.. otte?"

"Terserah" luhan menjawab acuh sebelum kembali terfokus pada iphonenya

Namun saat luhan sedang asik chatting dengan salah satu guild membernya, salah satu dari mereka malah membagikan informasi bahwa _eclipse _kali ini bisa mengaktifkan portal menuju dunia yang tidak diketahui, banyak orang yang berkata disana hampir sama seperti dunia VRMORPG yang diciptakan oleh _kayaba akihiko_ 10 tahun lalu, saat luhan masih berumur 8 tahun. Sayangnya game tsb dihapus oleh pemerintah karna adanya percobaan pengendalian otak. Setelah sedikit mengungkit alfheim, luhan akhirnya tau bahwa **Alfheim adalah dunia yang dimana peri dan pixie hidup berdampingan. Penduduknya hidup karna adanya WORLD TREE, mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang memiliki tingkatan level. di Alfheim terdapat 3 tipe berbeda yaitu : Strength (sylph,catsith) Agility (spriggan,salamander) dan intellegent (undine). Tipe intelegent adalah tipe yang paling langka di dunia alfheim. **

"ck.. seperti anak kecil saja percaya pada ." luhan mendengus kesal lalu mengantongi iphone-nya

"Lu! Kudengar baekhyun akan kerumahmu?" Kata Jongin yang baru tiba -sepertinya bukan hanya luhan orang yang sering terlambat disini- "ne.. wae? Kau mau ikut? Kami akan membuat lagu di taman belakang. Agar eclipse terlihat"

"Bolehkah?" Jongin bertanya dengan antusias

"Geurae.. bukannya itu tujuanmu bertanya kim jongin?" Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi

Dan menatap jongin polos

"Aigooo.. kau lucu sekalii" jongin berseru sambil mencubiti pipi luhan

"Anio! Aish.. hey! Jjong, jangan sampai kyungsoo melihat ini, dia bisa cemburu nappeun!" Luhan menggerutu sebal sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah

Mereka asyik mengobrol tentang keadaan guild dan hal yang bersangkutan dengan war time

Tanpa terasa pengumuman yang membuat siswa bullworth senang diumumkan

_'Bagi seluruh siswa, dimohon untuk meninggal kan kelas, rapat guru akan di mulai sebentar lagi, terimakasih'_

Seluruh siswa bullworth pun langsung bersorak senang dan bergegas pulang

Baekhyun menghampiri luhan yang sedang berbicara dengan jongin.

"Lu.. aku langsung kerumahmu tak apa? Ayah dan ibuku akan pulang larut malam... kebetulan aku lupa membaya kunci cadangannya hehee" baekhyun berkata dengan cengiran khasnya

"Ne.. terserah kau saja baek"

"Yeeaayyy! Icedeer memang yang terbaik!" Baekhyun bersorak sambil menciumi luhan

"Y-YAA! JANGAN MENCIUMIKU BACONN"

"Nee nee arraseo deer" baekhyun bersuara dengan imut sambil mengedip ngedipkan matanya genit membuat luhan berekspressi mual "Menjijikan" luhan berkata yang di hadiahi lengkingan dari suara indah baekhyun

Jongin,baekhyun, dan luhan kini sedang duduk di halaman belakang di bawah sinar bulan yang sebentar lagi akan mengalami eclipse.

"Hey.. sebentar lagi akan ada eclipse" luhan bersuara pelan

"Lalu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada bosan

"Portal menuju dunia alfheim akan dapat diaktifkan"

Setelah luhan berkata urat jongin menengang, wajahnya pucat pasi seperti orang yang ketahuan mencuri berlian. Ia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jong.. kau ok?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tak yakin

"Y-yea... a-aku ke to-toilet dulu" dengan canggung jongin berjalan memasuki rumah luhan.

"Huh.. anak aneh" luhan menggumam pelan

"Lu!lihat! Tas jongin bercahaya!"

Dengan secepat kilat luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke tas jongin.

"Lu.. kenapa tas jongin bercahaya tepat saat eclipse?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang mendongak melihat bulan, dengan cepat luhan langsung mengambil objek bercahaya yang berada di tas jongin,"b-b-baek.."

"Ne?" Luhan menunjukan benda yang ia dapat. **Sebuah krystal indah berwarna ungu yang bercahaya**

"Benda ini ada dua... satunya masih di dalam tas'

Baekhyun menganga lebar melihat krystal itu, "apakah jongin seorang pencuri?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada ragu bercampur takut.

"hey! Disini ada tombol perak.. aku rasa aku mengenal lambang ini"

"Lambang apa?"

"Astaga! Ini lambang dari alfheim!" Luhan memekik pelan

"Apa?!" Baekhyun spontan menekan tombol tsb karna saat itu tangannya sedang meraba pahatan tombol itu.

"B-baek! K-krystalnya semakin bersinar!"

"HEEYY! ASTAGA JANGAN MENEKAN TOMBOLNYA!" Jongin berteriak dan berlari kencang untuk menyelamatkan kedua temannya itu...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak keduanya saat portal itu menyeret mereka menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Argh sial!" Tanpa pikir panjang jongin memecahkan krystal yang satunya dan melesat masuk kedalam portal itu

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Luhan berteriak, saat ini ia akan terjatuh dari langit menuju sebuah err.. pedesaan? Tapi luhan rasa daerah yang di bawah sana sangat dari kata desa. Sangat terang dengan berbagai warna lampu

Luhan terjatuh dengan bantalan tak kasat mata yang menbuatnya memantul hingga terduduk.

Untunglah luhan tak terjatuh di pusat kota yang dapat membuatnya di pandangi aneh. Ia terjatuh di pinggir hutan

"Unng.." cuping luhan yang agak panjang seperti elf melemas

"Ah tadi itu apa ya?" Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang kini bersurai biru muda.

Manik biru lautnya menatap sekeliling.

"Aku merasa aneh di punggungku" luhan meraba raba punggungnya, hingga ia menemukan benda asing yang tipis.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**TBC**

**Noteh~ : anneyongg... dengan ff abal ini vyin berharap.. author dan readers serta hunhan shipper lainnya nggak nyerah ngeshipp hunhan. Jujur aja sampe sekarang vyin gak bsa move on dari luhan. Yang jelas ayo kita semarakan fanfic hunhan! Lewat hunhan buble tea couple event! Caranya tinggal hubungi fbnya kak liyaa : Lulu exotics**

**Gomawoo buat yang mau berpartisipasi! *deepbow* **

**Oiya ni fanfic ada karna kecintaan vyin terhadap anime S.A.O hehee vyin cuman minjem nama penerbit(kayaba) tipe dan ras,sama tempat plus kota kota di ALO aja kok.. masalah alurnya, JAUH BEDA. Jadi vyin bukan plagiat ato meremake S.A.O yaa heheee^^ **

**Sekian dan terimakasih *chuuu**

**...REVIEW?...**


	2. Undine

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview : ****"Aku merasa aneh di punggungku" luhan meraba raba punggungnya, hingga ia menemukan benda asing yang tipis. **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Luhan pov

"Apa ini?! Apakah benda ini sayap?! Aku dimanaa?!" Aku mengerang pelan. dengan segera aku bangkit dan sedikit berlari untuk ke kota. Saat sampai, aku langsung melihat diriku di kaca toko terdekat.

"OMO! apa apaan ini?!" Aku memekik tanpa sadar yang membuat orang orang sekitar menatapku aneh dengan cepat aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku dan menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Haaah~" tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas berat dan merosot jatuh.

"Eothokae? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Hiks.. eommaaa" aku terisak kecil meratapi nasibku. Hah... aku yakin, dunia ini pasti alfheim. Ternyata hal yang dikatakan jungmoo tadi benar adanya. Sial. "Aaarrghhh ini karna kristal bodoh yang di tekan baekhyun tadii! Hueeeee nasibkuuu~" aku merengek dan menendang nendang udara kosong.

"Hey.. kau kenapa adik kecil?" Seorang dengan surai hitam legam dengan manik yang sama jongkok di hadapannya sambil menatapnya tajam

"Kau berbicara pada siapa?"

Author pov

"Kau berbicara pada siapa?" Luhan bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Kepadamu bodoh.." pemuda tersebut bertanya dengan intonasi lebih dingin

"Ah! Kau salah.. aku sudah berumur 19 tahun. Aku bukan adik kecil" luhan merengut

"Terserah.. habisnya kau pendek sekali" celetuk pemuda tersebut

"Yak! Aish.. oh ya, siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun.. cho kyuhyun.. dari ras spriggan"

"Ah~!" Luhan menepuk tangannya karna teringat tentang sedikit informasi tentang alfheim

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengangkat sedikit alisnya, sekarang dia sudah duduk di sebelah luhan

"Anio.. hanya teringat suatu hal. Ohya.. dimana ini?"

"Kau tersesat? Atau.. jangan jangan kau mulanya seorang manusia?"

"Yapp aku seorang manusia yang malang karna terseret oleh kristal sialan yang membawaku ke dunia ini"

"Dunia ini.. dinamakan alfheim.. dunia yang tak terlalu besar, alfheim di bagi menjadi 4 wilayah. Yaitu sylph, cat sith,spriggan dan salamander. Dan pusat dunia ini dinamakan oberon, tempat beradanya world tree dan istana oberon. Lalu saat ini kita berada di wilayah sylph di kota Sylvain" kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Waahh kau tahu banyak yah."

"Tentu saja karna aku adalah makhluk asli sini"

"Lalu.. aku ini ras apa?" Luhan bertanya lagi

"Kau.. dilihat dari matamu, kurasa kau adalah undine"

"Undine? Dari penjelasan mu tadi.. apakah tidak ada wilayah undine?"

"Wilayah undine telah resmi digabung dengan sylph karna ras undine hampir punah. Sebelum aku mengetahui mu, sang ratu, titania adalah seorang undine satu satunya di alfheim. Tak kusangka.. poros undine masih berjalan.."

"Whatt?! Lalu aku tinggal dimana?!"

"Mana ku tahu!" Kyuhyun mendengus

"Jika kau mau.. kau boleh tinggal bersamaku dan temanku di wilayah spriggan. Yah setidaknya sampai kau memiliki uang cukup untuk membeli sepetak rumah"

"Bagaimana caranya mencari uang?"

"Kau bisa menjadi pandai besi, koki, penjual makanan, engineer, atau tukang kayu"

"tidak ada yang lain?" Luhan menatap kyuhyun penuh harap membuat kyuhyun memasang tampang jijik

"Ada.. aku dan temanku adalah pemburu.. kau bisa mendapatkan uang jika membunuh hewan atau monster yang ada di luar zona aman/kota"

"Apakah monster mengandung uang?"

"Hhh~ disini seperti dunia virtual/game.. aku juga tidak tau asal usul dunia ini. Jika kau berhasil membunuh sesuatu maka gold mu akan bertambah di gold card mu. Kau punya kan?"

"Tidak.. lihat! Bahkan bajuku sama saat di duniaku. Aku merasa gembel" luhan mempoutkan bibir cherrynya dan menggerutu.

"Kau bisa ambil milikku.. aku punya dua. Tapi maaf saja goldcard yang ini tidak ada isinya" kyuhyun melemparkan kartu berwarna abu dengan motif rumit yang dengan sigap ditangkap luhan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengambil goldcard itu lagi lalu mencabut beberapa helai rambut luhan dan menggumamkan suatu mantra yang luhan tak mengerti. "Jika kau berhasil menjual/membeli atau memburu angkanya akan bertambah. Kurasa itu saja kan?"

"Yaa terimakasih, jadi.. bisakah aku menumpang?"

"Tentu.. ayo" kyuhyun berdiri melebarkan sayapnya dan hampir saja melesat jika saja luhan tak menahan tangannya dan mengatakan hal yang mampu membuatnya melongo "a-ku.. tak bisa terbang"

Setelah penuh perjuangan bagi kyuhyun untuk mengajari luhan terbang akhirnya mereka sampai di wilayah spriggan yang rumayan jauh dari wilayah sylph. Mereka memang sempat singgah beberapa kali untuk istirahat.

Rumah kyuhyun sangat minimalis dengan dua lantai,bercat putih kebiruan dan jendela besar yang dicat merah. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan memasuki rumahnya yang diikuti luhan.

"Eoh? Hyung sudah pulang?" Namja dengan surai hitam yang basah dan manik hitam yang tajam seperti elang plus bibir tipis dan hidung mancungnya juga garis rahangnya yang tegas. Luhan blushing seketika melihat badan sehun yang tidak berotot tapi sixpack. Lengannya terlihat sangat kokoh walaupun dengan otot yang biasa saja.

"Ya.. dan perkenalkan dia luhan teman baruku. Dia akan menumpang beberapa hari kedepan.. tak apa?"

"Tentu.." sehun berjalan mendekati luhan, kini jarak mereka sangat dekat membuat jantung luhan berdetak ! Dimana Xi Luhan yang sangat dingin di dunia manusia?.

"Undine?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada rendah yang membuat nafas hangat sehun menerpa wajah luhan

"Y-Ya" tuhan selmatkan dia

"Kau cantik." Sehun berkata pelan, jangan lupakan tatapan intens tersebut.

"Yak! Sehun bersikaplah yang sopan.. jangan mesum padanya! Sungmin membutuhkanku.. ia sedang kesepian..aku titip luhan ya" kyuhyun pun berjalan sambil menggenggam surat yang tadi baru diantarkan oleh elang pos. "Mwo?! Yaa kyuu tunggu! aku mau ikut hueee" terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah melesat kencang. "Kyuu.. kau jahat" luhan menangis kecil

"Hey.. tenanglah lu, aku akan menemanimu kok" sehun berkata sambil berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin percaya pada kata katamu bocah" Luhan menggerutu sebelum berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang di pinjamkan oleh kyuhyun

esok paginya..

"hoaeeem.." luhan bangun dan meregangkan badannya di sambil menghadap jendela. luhan pun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

"hai luhan hyung. selamat pagi" sehun tersenyum lembut

"ne.. pagi bocah"

"kau mau kemana?" sehun bertanya sambil menaik naikan alisnya

"kamar mandi"

"ooh.." sehun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. entah apa yang dia lakukan

.

.

Setelah luhan mandi sehun langsung memanggilnya untuk makan.

"hyung aku di mintai tolong oleh kyu hyung untuk mengajarimu bertarung.. Bagaimana?" sehun berucap sambil memakan croissantnya.

"benarkah? Memangnya kau mau?"

"tentu.. Asal kau memberikanku sebuhan ciunan"

"mesum." balas luhan sambil memasang tampang jijik

"hanya padamu deer" sehun mengerlingkan matanya genit

"Ooh.. ayolah"

"Just kiss me! Orang di luar sana sangat menginginkan ciumanku.. dan kau? Kau malah menolaknya? Hebat sekali" sehun memasang ekspressi kagum dan sedikit bertepuk tangan.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain?"

"TIDAK"

"Hhhh" luhan berjalan pelan kearah sehun dan mentapnya dengan mata sayu. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir sehun. INGAT HANYA MENEMPEL. Setelah 5 detik luhan menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap sehun yang tengah tersenyum sumringah,

"Kajja kita ke hutan!" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju luar. Ia mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan menengok ke belakang. "Kenapa?" Sehun mengerinyit heran

"A-ano sehun, errr aku masih kurang bisa terbang jadi pelan pelan ne?" Sedangkan sehun hanya memasang wajah gelinya

"Ne. Aku akan menunggumu" ia tersenyum lembut sebelum meraih tangan luhan untuk menuntunnya dengan perlahan.

"Kajja~" luhan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

Mereka sedang terbang dengan pelan di langit yang cerah dengan angin yang berhembus lembut, namun tiba tiba saja ada panah yanng melesat kencang

_Syuuuutt_

"Argh.." luhan meringis pelan saat anak panah itu mengenai lengannya

"LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak saat ia lihat luhan terkena panah. Dengan berang sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru arah, dan bingo! Ia menemukan busur mengkilap di pepohonan arah jam 9 dengan cepat sehun melesat menuju pelaku pemanahan tersebut.

_"Moes our lam earth wind!"_ Sehun berkata dengan lantang, seketika keluarlah lingkaran angin mengelilingi pepohonan tempat berpijak pelaku, dengan cepat sehun merentangkan tangannya dan berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan posisi pelaku. Dengan perlahan sehun meregam kedua tangannya sehingga terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari sang pelaku.

"AAAAAARRRRGHH!"

sehun mendekat perlahan angin angin tersebut kini mencekik leher sang pelaku

"Nugu..ya?" Sehun bertanya dengan intonasi pelan dan dingin menusuk.

Orang itu tetap mengerang kesakitan, tak berniat menjawab sehun. Pandangan mata sehun menggelap, ia membuka tudung kepala pelaku itu dan surai berwarna ungu tua terlihat oleh maniknya. Ia mengernyit bingung, ras apa dia? Setahu sehun semua ras tidak memiliki surai berwarna ungu tua.

"siapa yang memerintahkan mu memanah luhan bajingan?"

"Kau tidak perlu- ARGHHHH!" Kemarahan sehun telah diambang batas dengan kejamnya, menggunakan angin ia memutuskan kepala orang tersebut sehinga kepala pelaku itu terlepas dari badannya.

Tidak puas hanya itu, sehun mengeluarkan mantra apinya dan menghanguskan tubuh pelaku tersebut.

Wajah puas tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, raut puasnya terganti dengan raut khawatir.

"Yatuhan! Aku melupakan luhan!" Sehun melesat menuju tempat luhan sebelumnya, namun nihil. Disana tidak ada orang. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk turun kebawah berharap ia dapat melihat sosok mungil tersebut, dan benar saja. Disana luhan sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon dengan bibir pucatnya yang ia gigit. Darah terlihat merembes di lengan kirinya

"L-luhan!" Dengan panik sehun merobek sebagian bajunya lalu melilitkannya di lengan luhan. Berharap itu dapat menghentikan darah luhan walaupun hanya sementara.

"Bertahanlah Lu.. kumohon" sehun menggendong tubuh luhan sebelum melesat cepat kearah Sylvain. Asal kalian tahu, hanya ras sylph dan undine saja yang mampu menggunakan mantra healing.

...

_BRUGH_

Sehun mendarat dengan keras membuatnya menjadi perhatian beberapa peri yang berlalu lalang.

Dengan gusar ia menendang pintu bercat coklat milik temannya.

"DO KYUNGSOO! CEPAT KEMARI!" sehun berteriak gusar

"Yak! Oh sehun! Apa yangㅡ astaga! Siapa ini?!" Kyungsoo terpekik kaget saat melihat sosok mungil bersurai biru tengah meribgis kesakitan di dalam pelukan sehun

"Cepat sembuhkan dia! Dia terpanah!" Sehun menbaringkan luhan di salah satu sofa besar di ruang tamu milik kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meringis pelan melihat luka yang lebar tersebut.

"Aku hanya bisa menutup lukanya.. tapi aku takkan bisa menghilangkan nyerinya.. kau tau? Levelku belum cukup" kyungsoo meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di luka luhan membuat luhan memekik kecil.

_"Lous derou er kai zo.. heal!" _ Setelah membaca mantra itu, tangan kyungsoo mengeluarkan cahaya hijau daun. Dan dengan perlahan luka di lengan luhan menutup.

Kyungsoo menyeka peluh di dahinya

"Hah~ ini membuatku lelah.. kau tahu? Lukanya terlalu lama di diamkan.. darahnya banyak keluar" kyungsoo menatap tajam sehun

"Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menatap luhan intens "dia undine?"

"Ya" sehun menjawab singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari luhan yang sedang pingsan.

Kyungsoo mengobrak abrik kotak obatnya dan ia mengambil sebutir obat berwarna merah dan hijau. Ia mendekat ke sofa tempat luhan terbaring, kyungsoo menggigit obat yang berwarna merah lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah luhan "YAK! KAU MAU APA?" Sehun yang sadar keadaan mendorong kyungsoo menjauh dari tubuh rapuh luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin meminumkan tablet obat ini.. kenapa kau berlebihan sekali sih?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas

"Aish! Tentu saja.. jika begitu kau akan menciumnya kan?" Gerutu sehun sambil bergerak gusar

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkan darahnya hilang? Ayolah.. ini pil penambah darah" kyungsoo menaik-naikan sebelah alisnya

"sini biar aku yang meminumkannya!" sehun merebut 2 pil tersebut dari tangan kyungsoo.

Sehun meletakan pil berwarna merah di bibir tipisnya. Dengan pelan ia menyatukan bibir plum luhan dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya berusaha mendorong masuk pil tersebut agar masuk ke kerongkongan luhan. Entah kenapa.. walaupun pil itu telah sukses tertelan. Sehun tak kunjung melepaskan bibir mereka. Bahkan sekarang ia sedang melumat dan menyedot nyedot bibir luhan.

"Yak oh sehun! Kenapa kau malah menjadi bernafsu eoh?" Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil. Karna sadar apa yang ia lakukan, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan bibirnya.

"Errr.. ehehee aku terbawa suasana hyung" sehun nyengir polos. Namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karna ada sesuatu yang sesak di bawah sana "sehun.. kurasa kau harus ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hasratmu.. kau tahu? Jika sesak kau akan merasa tak nyaman.. biar obat luhan ku masukan lewat suntik saja" sehun mengikuti arah pandang kyungsoo. Ternyata senjatanya telah menegang sempurna membuat celananya menjadi sempit.

"Ugh.. sial!" Dengan wajah yang memerah malu, sehun pergi menuju kamar mandi dengan sedikit tergesa gesa

**TEBECE**

**ahooy semuanyaa~ maaf buat chapter 2 nya mengecewakan.. karna itu vyin butuh kritik dan saran para readers.. tapi jangan terlalu kasar dan terkesan tidak sopan. Btw yang nanya tokoh sehun, disini wujudnya sama kaya kirito. Itu fisik aja... kalo muka beda lah.. dann kalau luhan itu yang udh nonton SAO pasti bisa bayangin kan? Mungkin memang nama kota, fisik, dunianya hampir sama kaya SAO cumann ceritanya beda hehee^^ oiya mungkin vyin bakal bales pm/review kalian dari akun ffn readers vyin 'Xiaoluluu'**

**BIG THANKS TO REVIEWER:*:*:* maaf gak nulis nama kalian satu satu ne:'( **

**. ?.-.**


	3. Stacia

**an : ini keterangan umur merekaa**

**Sehun : 17th**

**Kai :17th (kai loncat kelas di dunianya luhan) **

**Luhan : 19th**

**Baekhyun : 19th**

**Chanyeol : 18th**

**Kyungsoo : 19th**

Author pov

10.23pm

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, membiasakan retinanya akan cahaya yang ada.

"Ungh~" ia menggeliatkan badannya

_Nyutt_

"Akh.." rasa sakit di lengan kirinya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergerak lebih banyak

"Sa-kit..." ia menggigit bibirnya keras berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya

_Cklek_

"Luhan hyung? Kau sudah sadar?" Sehun berjalan mendekati luhan dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya, dengan lembut ia membantu luhan duduk.

"Hyung.. apakah masih sangat sakit?"

"Ne... sakit sekali" luhan meringis pelan

Dengan lembut sehun menyandarkan kepala luhan di dada bidangnya, dengan pelan ia mengusap surai biru luhan

"Ssstt.. tenanglah.. sebentar lagi kyungsoo hyung akan datang" bisik sehun membuat luhan blushing mendengarnya. Benar saja tak lama kemudian kyungsoo datang dengan beberapa obat

"Luhan? sudah sadar?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut

"Ne kyungsoo-ssi" luhan membalas senyum kyungsoo dengan manis. Sehun pun menyandarkan tubuh luhan du headboard ranjang pesakitan itu

"Hyung aku mau keluar sebentar membelikanmu makanan.."

"Ne.." luhan tersenyum saat melihat punggung tegap sehun telah menghilang di balik pintu

"Cha.. lu, kau minumlah obat ini dulu.." kata kyungsoo, ia menyerahkan beberapa butir obat berwarna hijau yang berbau daun.

Dengan pelan luhan meminumnya sekali teguk.

"Kyungsoo-ssi.. apakah aku teracuni?"

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu sayang.. yap. Kau terkena racun. Dan, kau seorang undine kenapa tidak menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku.. tak tahu caranya.. kau tau? Aku terseret portal dan sampai ke kota yang bernama sylvain... lalu aku bertemu kyuhyun" jawab luhan lesu

"Kau teman kyuhyun ternyata.. dan bagaimana kau tau bahwa kau terkena racun? Setauku.. kau harus mengasah skillmu untuk mengidentifikasikan racun.."

"Di lenganku tertinggal cairan amis berwarna ungu pekat.. ia meninggalkan asap"

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, ia pernah membaca ciri ciri itu di sebuah buku kuno. Tapi ia sudah lupa karna ia membaca buku tersebut sudah hampir 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Mmm.. yang jelas sekarang kau sudah baik baik saja" kyungsoo memaksakan senyum manisnya

_Cklek_

"Soo-hyung.. aku membawakanmu mㅡ OMO LUHAN HYUNG?!" Kai berteriak heboh

"Kai-ah?!" Dengan cepat kai berlari memeluk luhan erat, ia menyelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher luhan

"Hyung mianhae.. mianhae atas semua perbuatanku.. kumohon maafkan aku hyung.. tidak seharusnya aku membawa kristal bodoh itu.. maaf" kai terus meracau minta maaf

"Hiks... bogoshippeoo kai-ah~" luhan sudah terisak sekarang. Di peluknya kai erat.

"Ekhem..." intonasi datar dan menusuk itu mengganggu aksi ayo-kita-melepas-rindu mereka.

"Hyung.. aku membawakanmu bubur. Makanlah"

Dengan wajah stoicnya sehun meletakan bubur yang di belinya diatas nakas luhan dan berjalan untuk duduk di sofa. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil

"Kai.. kau kemana saja? Kau tak bertanggung jawab! Hiks... aku kesepian" dengan cepat kai menyatukan dahi mereka dan bebisik menenangkan "uljimayo hyung... aku sudah berusaha mencarimu ke berbagai wilayah, tapi nihil.. tak kusangka kau menjadi ras undine, itu di luar perkiraanku.. kau tau?" Kai tersenyum lembut ia menghapus air mata luhan pelan

"Kajja.. kau harus menemui baekhyun di rumahku.. Dia begitu merindukanmu"

"Baekhyun? Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne.. aku dan dia ras yang sama.. itu berarti kami terlempar di tempat yang sama"

"Memangnya kau ras apa?" Luhan berkata dengan mata sembab yang mengerjap polos, bibir cherry yang merengut lucu serta pipi chubbynya yang memerah dan agak basah

"Aigoo kyeoptaaa, kau tambah imut hyunggg" kai mencubit pipi luhan gemas

"Kau tak lihat cupingku? Aku dan baekhyun ras catsith.. tetapi aku serigala sedangkan baekhyun kucing" kai menjelaskan sambil menggerak gerakan cuping serigalanya

"Ooohh!"

Luhan bangkit berdiri, namun dengan sekejap sehun berlari dan menidurkannya kembali

"Yak! Oh! Aku mau menemui sahabatku!"

"Andwee! Diamlah bersamaku! Kajima!" Sehun berkata dengan tegas dan menatap kai tajam

"Hei! Kau siapa?! Lepaskan hyungku" kai balas menatap sehun tajam

"Aku kekasihnya! Kau mau.. aa..pp-pp a?" Sehun yang menyadari perkataannya langsung tergagap canggung. Hilang sudah image coolnya saat kalian melihat sehun sedang menggaruk garuk tengkuknya dan berdehem keras, oh! Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang bersemu merah

"Ma-mak-sudku errr... kau kan bukan kekasih luhan, atas h-hak ap-a kau membawanya pergi?" Kali ini sehun sudah bisa mengendalikan sikapnya dengan wajah soknya ia bertanya balik, namun perkataannya cukup membuat luhan mendesah kecewa

"Kai-ah... kau ada perlu denganku kan? kajja.. biarkan mereka berdua" kyungsoo menyeret lengan kai dengan kasar

"T-tapi hyuuung?"

"Sudahlah! Ikut aku!"

_Blam_

Luhan membalikan badannya. Tidak ingin menghadap sehun

"Hyung..?" Sehun mendesah pelan

"Hyung... mianhae... aku asal bahwa kau kekasihku.." Sehun berkata pelan

"Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti itu dengan lelaki lain" nada bicara sehun terdengar sarat akan rasa kecemburuan

"Tapi hyung... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Kau tau? aku Menyukai ani mencintai mu pada pandangan pertama.. saranghae.. jeongmal saranghae... hyung.."

"Hyung?"

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk melihat wajah luhan yang membelakanginya

"Hmph... kau sudah tidur ternyata? Aish... cepat sekali.." kata sehun saat mendapati wajah pulas luhan.

Dengan perlahan sehun membaringkan tubuh tegapnya di samping luhan lalu merengkuh luhan erat "Jaljayo.. saranghae"

_Cup_

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, hal yang ia lihat pertama adalah surai biru muda milik luhan.

Ia bangkit perlahan untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit setelah sehun pergi deer eyes itu membuka pelan

"Aish! Apa yang kau pikirkan Xi Luhan!" Luhan mengacak surainya kasar dengan brutal ia melempar selimutnya dan tergopoh gopoh ke kamar mandi. Tanpa tau siapa di dalam dengan sembarang luhan melenyapkan kain kain yang melekat di tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam box shower.

Ia berdiri tepat di bawah pancuran tanpa tau sehun sedang memijat kepalanya dengan shampoo, sepertinya mereka berdua belum sadar. Saat luhan berjalan mundur untuk mengambil sabun buttnya seperti menabrak sesuatu yang besar dan berkerut.

"YAK! LUHAN! KENAPA KAU DI KAMAR MANDI INI?!" Sehun berteriak keras

"KYAAAAAAAAA OMOOOOO! AKU TIDAK TAU KAU SEDANG MANDI" jerit luhan dengan panik ia menutupi aset berharganya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah akibat melihat tubuh sexy sehun

"KAAAA! (Pergi)" seru sehun

"Neeeeee!" Luhan hampir saja beranjak keluar namun melihat siluet kai dan kyungsoo yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sofa depan pintu kamar mandi membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya

"Sehunn kai ada di luaarr dan aku tak membawa handuukk" luhan mengeram

"Aigooo! Lalu bagaimana?"

Bisa saja sehun menerkam luhan sekarang. Oh! Lihat pantat bulatnya yang bergoyang indah/plakk/ tanpa sadar sehun mendesis.

"Se-Sehun! Kai menuju kemariii! Eothokae?" Luhan ingin menangis sekarang

"Kemari!" Perintah sehun yang langsung di turuti luhan.

"Bersembunyi di belakangku" lagi lagi luhan menuruti perkataan sehun dengan pelan ia menempelkan badanya ke punggung sehun

"Ssssh" sehun mendesis saat kulit lembut luhan bersinggungan dengan kulitnya

"aishh ini membahayakan keselamatanku" cibir luhan

"Diamlah hyung.." bisik sehun

_Cklek_

"Eh kau sedang mandi ya?" Tanya kai

"Sudah liat masih tanya!"

"Heheee maaf maaf.. tadinya aku ingin numpang mandi.. tapi biarlah" kata kai sambil berlalu. Dengan cepat luhan menyingkir lalu keluar box untuk memakai bajunya yang tadi

"Hiii bocah itu mesum juga! Huh..!" Setelah ia memakai bajunya luhan segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk keluar rumah.

.

"Hhh~ bodohnya... aku kan tak tau negeri ini"

Ujar luhan sambil terus melihat kebawah dan menendang batu batu yang ada di depannya

_Brugh_

"Yak! Perliㅡ wow.." luhan menatap takjub orang yang -menurutnya- menabraknya

"Maafkan aku adik manis~" ucap laki laki bertubuh tegap dengan surai kemerahan dan manin merah gelap

"E-eum n-ne " gagap luhan

"Apa kau tersesat adik manis?"

"Ne.. aku tersesat, dan juga jangan panggil aku adik manis, asal kau tahu aku sudah berumur 19tahun"

"Jinja?! Wah.. mianhae, habisnya wajahmu imut sekaliiiii" ucap laki laki itu sambil mengacak rambut luhan gemas

"Y-yak! Aish.. siapa namamu?" Tanya luhan

"Perkenalkan, Aku Park Chanyeol dari ras salamander umurku 18tahun, dan..?"

"Ah.. aku Xi Luhan ras undine"

"Undine..?"

"Yah.." balas luhan malas

Chanyeol menarik dagu luhan keatas, tatap mereka beradu chanyeol sangat terpesona dengan manik biru luhan, ia menggumamkan mantra sehingga maniknya berubah menjadi merah muda

"Kau.. daria atas? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama baekhyun?"

"Heh? Darimana kau tahu?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Itu mudah lu, kau tahu? Salamander selain bisa mengendalikan api sesuka kami.. kami juga bisa membaca bahasa kuno dan mengetahui isi pikiran kalian termasuk telepathy. Yah.. kemampuan itu sama seperti yang dimiliki catsith" chanyeol mengedikan bahunya sebentar

"HANNNN! RUUUU!" Dengan cepat sehun melesat saat melihat posisi chanyeol dan luhan.

_BRUGH_

Sehun mendorong badan besar chanyeol ketanah yang menghasilkan rintihan kesakitan dari suara berat chanyeol. Sehun menudingkan pedang hitamnya di leher chanyeol

"Apa yang kau cari.?" Geram sehun saat manik chanyeol berubah kembali menjadi merah muda.

"Hmph.. tak kusangka, ia di kejar oleh _ras_ itu"

"Apa?" Tanya sehun

"Aku baru saja menyelami pikiranmu.. luhan di serang oleh _ras_ itu..? wah.. sepertinya mereka berniat membangkitkan _monster_" ucap chanyeol sambil bersmirk ria, maniknya telah kembali menjadi merah tua

"Menggunakan cape merah dan berambut ungu serta manik ungu tua.. yah tidak salah lagi"

"Apa maksudmu brengsek?!" Sehun menggeram marah ia menguatkan cekikannya di leher chamyeol

"Aku akan menjelaskannya jika kau melepaskan cekikanmu Oh Sehun.."

Dengan tidak iklas sehun melepaskan cekikannya

"Luhan... dia"

.

.

"Diincar oleh.."

.

.

.

"Ras Stacia..."

**TBC**

**Okehh vyin apdettt dan buat yang nanya sequelnya fall for you, udah ada kok.. judulnya oh's family story, vyin lupa taruh kata sequel disana hehee.. ada yang nanya vyin otaku apa gak.. dan jawabannya YA! vyin otaku, fujoshi dan gamerss kkkk~ **

**Maaf baru bales review kalian yah.. keep review all :* oh iya bagi yang mau ngechatt mungkin/? Bisa add fb vyin : Vyin Capella.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? :)**


	4. Training Skill

"Ras stacia?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datar

"Kau tak tahu? Bodoh sekali..." chanyeol menjawab dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Aku memang tak tahu salamander! Sekarang, Jelaskan!" Perintah sehun dengan nada angkuh

"Cih.. Stacia adalah ras kuno yang dikabarkan telah tiada atau bisa dikatakan sangat kuat, konon setiap orang khusus dari stacia dapat mengendalikan masing masing 1 elemen. Ras stacia punah karna perang dengan undine 700 tahun lalu. Aku tak mengetahui hal ini dengan jelas, tetapi.. aku rasa dia ingin melalukan hal buruk pada luhan.. karna aku yakin undine memiliki suatu kekuatan khusus.." jelas chanyeol dengan nada seriusnya

Sehun nampak berpikir keras. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin luhan disakiti walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Aku.. akan melindunginya" ucap sehun, chanyeol memandang sehun remeh sementara luhan membelalakan matanya tetapi tak berkomentar apapun

"Wah... aku tak yakin" chanyeol mendekati sehun

"Kau tahu bung? Walaupun kau spriggan.. tetapi itu tak menjamin keselamatan luhan"

Sehun menegang. Tetapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Pergilah ke Arun! Kau bisa tinggal di wilayah cat sith selama beberapa hari.. Sylvain bukan tempatmu lagi" chanyeol mengubah wajahnya menjadi serius

"Dan... kau harus mengajarinya bertarung Oh Sehun." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyeringai puas.

"Aku pergi... " Kata chanyeol sambil terbang dengan cepat meninggalkan luhan dan sehun yang terdiam

"Se-sehun?" Luhan menepuk bahu sehun pelan.

_Grep_

Sehun memeluk luhan erat dan menaruh dagunya di bahu sempit milik luhan

"Aku takkan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu luhan.. tak akan" ucap sehun dengan nada sarat akan takut kehilangan membuat bibir tipis luhan terangkay dan membentuk senyuman

"Jika begitu... lindungilah aku, tuan Oh"

"Tentu..."

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Dan Luhan memutus pelukan mereka.

"Kau serius ingin ke Arun?" Tanya luhan

"Aku rasa belum saatnya.. kau harus belajar Sihir dan bertarung. Jika ke Arun, disana takkan ada kyungsoo yang dapat menyembuhkanmu" cecar sehun

"Heh.. kau meremehkanku.. aku sudah mengetahui beberapa sihir"

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah kyungsoo" final sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan

"Kau selalu memerintah! Huh.. menyebalkan!" Sungut luhan. Sehun yang melihat itu terkikik geli. Diacaknya surai biru muda luhan gemas.

"Hahaaa mianhae.. Baiklah jika kau tak mau kemhali, ayo kita ke hutan! Kau tahu? Aku mengetahui sihir panah. Kurasa kau bisa menggunakan panah itu untuk bertarung"

Mata luhan berbinar senang mendengarnya

"Benarkah? Yattaaaa~" Seru luhan senang

"Ayoo!" Kata sehun sambil terbang keatas dan melesat ke hutan perbatasan Arun-Sylvain yang diikuti luhan dari belakang.

~oOo~

Tap

Sehun mendarat dengan mulus yang diikuti luhan beberapa detik kemudian.

Sehun menghirup udara segar disekitarnya.

"Eo_us Linf Waffe pfeil!"_ Sehun membaca mantranya

Dan keluarlah pedang agak panjang berwarna hitam ditangannya.

"Kau cukup membaca mantra yang kuucapkan tadi dan yangan kananmu kerahkan seperti sedang memegang Busur Panah dan tempat anak panahnya.. cobalah" sehun menjelaskan kepada luhan.

_"Eou__s Linf Waffe pfeil_" luhan membaca mantranya tiga detik kemudian keluarlah Busur berwarna perak lengkap dengan anak panahnya.

Luhan mengenakan tempat anak panahnya yang berbentuk kotak dengan sabuk di pinggangnya

"Apa kau tau cara mengenakan busur?" Tanya sehun

"Tergantung.. aku dulunya seorang gamers. Jadi ini bukan hal baru"

"Gamers?" Tanya sehun sambil mengerutkan alis hitamnya

"Sudahlah kau takkan tau" jawab luhan acuh

"Dua tips untukmu.. matamu bisa kau pertajam. Seperti teropong.. namun hanya dengan jarak 300meter, begitupula dengan pendengarammu. Jadi kau bisa memfungsikan matamu sebagai scopenya"

"Arra" bisik luhan,ia mulai menajamkan maniknya dan voila! Ia dapat melihat seekor kelinci putih sekarang.

Luhan mengarahkan anak panahnya pada kelinci itu.

_Syuuutt. _Surai birunya sedikit bergerak mengikuti angin dari anak panah itu

_Jelb 'ngiiiiiikkk ngiiiiikk'_suara kelinci itu memekakan telinganya. Luhan menyeringai dan bebisik dengan nada rendah "dapat.."

Sehun yang melihat ekspresi luhan merinding takut. Entahlah ia merasa akan ada perubahan pada diri luhan.

"Tips kedua, kau bisa menambahkan sihir es,api dan petir pada panahmu"

"Oke.." luhan menjawab pelan

Sehun menghela nafas namun detik selanjutnya ia menggerak gerakan cupingnya

"Sehun.. kau mendengarnya?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada takut

"Ya.. coba lihat kearah jam 3!"

Dengan cepat luhan melihat kearah jam 3 dengan menajamkan pengkihatannya

"I-itu.. se-seekor A-anjing berkepala ti-tiga!" Luhan berjengit takut melihat seekor Anjing berwarna merah yang besarnya kurang lebih 13 kaki dengan mata menyala dan lidah menjulur keluar. Jangan lupakan taring tajam dengan liur berasap itu.

"cerberus?! Kenapa bisa disini?" Bisik sehun

"Manakutahu!"

"Berapa jaraknya?"

"100Meter"

"Sial! Tak akan ada waktu lari! Luhan kau panahlah dari atas pohon! Cari yang paling strategis! Aku akan melawannya" Kata sehun sambil memasang kuda kuda

"B-baik!" Luhan segera berlari lalu melompat keatas pohon untuk bersembunyi

"GRAOOOOOOOO" Cerberus itu muncul dari semak semak dan langsung berhadapan dengan sehun. Sehun berlari sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Saat sehun berniat menebas kaki cerberus itu sebuah cakar menangkis serangannya

_Traang_

Sehun terhempas agak keras "cih" sehun meludah darahnya dan kembali menyerang. Ia melapisi pedangnya dengan angin dan melompat ke belakang cerberus itu. Di tebasnya kaki makhluk berkepala tiga tersebut dengan kejam membuat suara erangan terdengar menggema.

"LUHAN! TEMBAK SEKARANG!®

Luhan mulai memfokuskan anak panahnya ke salah satu kepala cerberus yang tengah kesakitan di depannya

_" " _ Panah luhan mengeluarkan asap dingin.

_Syuuutt_

_"RAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOORRRR" _panah itu tepat mengenai salah satu kepala cerberus.

Sementara dua kepala lainnya sedang fokus kepada kepala yang sedang membeku perlahan itu sehun berlari lalu menebas ketiga kepala sang cerberus. Cerberus itu menggeliat sebelum tumbang dengan 3 kepala yang terpisah.

Sehun terduduk dengan nafas yang terengah engah.

_Puk_

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati luhan yang tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

_'"Grioun pain heal" _Luhan membaca mantra dan meletakan telapak tangannya di dahi sehun.

Sehun menutup matanya menikmati tangan halus luhan yang ada di dahinya.

Luka luka pada tubuh sehun berangsur angsur pulih.

"Terimakasih luhan hyung" Senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampan sehun.

"Sama sama dan terimakasih juga telah bertarung untukku" kata luhan yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis sehun

_Prok_

_Prok_

_Prok_

Seseorang dengan cape merah dan wajah tertutup tudung cape berjalan dari hutan kearah mereka sambil bertepuk tangan dan menyeringai seram.

Luhan langsung bersiaga dan sehun memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Hebat sekali bisa membunuh hewanku."

"Siapa..?" Kata sehun dingin

"Aku...? Namaku Kim Myungsoo." Kata myungsoo sambil membuka tudung capenya dan terlihatlah tambut keunguan dengan mata ungu tua itu.

"Heh... jadi kau termasuk orang yang mengincar luhan?" Sehun tersenyum sinis. Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"Yah.. aku memang di perintahkan oleh **dia** untuk membunuh luhan.. tapi.. entahlah aku tak bisa melakukannya sekarang ini"Kata Myungsoo sendu

"Dia.. mengingatkanku akan seseorang" Myungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya membuat Spriggan-Undine itu bingung.

"Sudahlah.. aku akan melapor kalian kabur. Jadi jika kita bertemu lagi berhati hatilah karna saat itu aku takkan membiarkanmu lepas.. berhati hatilah" kata myungsoo sebelum ia berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan hilang.

"Ayo kembali. Ini mulai berbahaya" ajak luhan

"Hn."

**TBC**

**HUEEEEEEEEEE maafin vyin yg apdet keluaaaamaaan T.T sumpah vyin sibuk sama sekolahh..*nangisdipojokan***

**Mungkin chara antagonisnya bakalan muncul perlahan-lahan dengan kekuatan yang masing masing berbeda. Oiya vyin ketik update dan lain sebagainya lewat hp jadi maaf kalo penulisannya jadi jelek*garukpantat* *nyengir***

**Okehh thanks for review everybodeehh and tobatlah siders! :) :D **

**REVIEW?^o^**


	5. Moon Walker

"Kami pulang~" Luhan berkata sambil memasuki rumah kyungsoo "selamat datang" sambut kyungsoo.

Luhan terdiam sebentar, maniknya sibuk mencari keberadaan temannya. Sehun hanya mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah luhan.

"Kai dimana kyung?"

"Kai sedang menjemput temannya yang bernama baekhyun. Sebentar lagi pasti datang, ia menggunakan sihir teleportnya"

"Baekhyun?! Aaaa senangnyaaa~" luhan terkekeh ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuh letihnya. Diam diam namja dari ras spriggan ini menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Oi sehun-ah besok latihan lagi yaa" kata luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG

_"Ibu.." _sehun membeku, memori kelam kembali berputar layaknya kaset rusak yang terus mereplay.

**.Flashback on.**

"Ibu! Ayo bermainnnn~" Kata sehun kecil yang berumur 4 tahun

"Sebentar sehunna.. ibu mau menyiapkan makan siang untuk ayah dan kakakmu" kata wanita paruhbaya namun cantik itu dengan senyum manisnya

"Ish ibu menyebalkan!" Kata sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Oh Minri terkekeh pelan.

Ia mendekati anak bungsunya dan mengusap rambut sehun pelan manik ungunya menatap lembut anaknya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu bermainlah bersama hyungmu"

"Tidak mau, ia selalu sibuk dengan latihannya!"

"Kalau begitu pergilah temui ayahmu di halaman samping. Sehun harus berlatih juga kan?" Kata Minri sambil tersenyum sangattt lembut dan manis.

**.Flashback off. **

"Sehun! Gwenchana?" Luhan bertanya dengan khawatir

"A-aku.." sehun terbata

"Kau kenapa?" Kata kyungsoo yang mulai ikutan khawatir.

"Ani.. nan gwenchana" kata sehun lalu berlalu pergi ke kamar tamu. Ia butuh menenangkan dirinya. Luhan menatap punggung tegap sehun dengan sendu. Ada apa dengannya? Apa ia berbuat salah?

_Ting Tong_

"Biar aku saja.." Luhan beranjak menuju pintu utama

_Krieet _

"Eh? Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Kata luhan

"Tidak.. hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan. Bagaimana? Aku akan mentraktirmu senjata kebetulan aku memiliki uang yang cukup banyak"

"Baiklah.."

**.ALFHEIM. **

Kini salamander-undine ini duduk di bangku taman bunga yang ada di dekat wilayah perkotaan sylvain.

"Tempat apa ini? Indah sekalii!"kata luhan senang

"Aprhodite Garden. Karna keindahan dan kecantikan taman ini bagaikan jelmaan dewi kecantikan, aprhodite." Jelas chanyeol. Ia menyeruput minumannya sedikit.

"Ohya.. kau menggunakan senjata apa hyung?"

"Aku menggunakan busur panah"

"Apakah kau sudah mencoba memakainya?"

"Tentu.. sehun mengajariku banyak hal"

"Yah.. tapi busur panah yang kau gunakan itu masih lemah karna itu senjata awal"

"Aku tak begitu tau" luhan memandang hamparan bunga tulip di depannya

"Ayo.. aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Kata luhan

"Tentu tidak! Kajja!" Chanyeol menarik tangan luhan dan terbang menuju pusat kota

.

.

"Permisi ahjussi, kami ingin mencari busur panah yang kuat. Apakah ada?" Tanya chanyeol ramah

"Ya. Silahkan tuan pilih sendiri" ucap pedagang itu sambil membimbing mereka menuju bagian busur panah.

"Nah pilihlah, tapi kusarankan untuk menjari yang agak berat agar saat menembak akan terasa stabil"

Luhan berjalan mengitari estalase. Dan perhatiannya jatuh pada sebuah panah dengan ukiran bulan sabit dan besi runcing yang berfungsi sebagai pemfokusan ditengahnya. Tengahnya berwarna biru muda dan kedua sisi yang lain berwaena putih. Busa untuk menarik anak panahnya berwarna putih gading.

"Yeol.. aku mau ini saja" kata luhan sambil menunjuk busur panah tadi

"Moon walker? Apa kau serius?"

"Ya.. ini mirip milik traxex" kata luhan, ia mengingat senjata dari salah satu hero dota tersebut.

"Kau tahu traxex? Konon ia memang menggunakan senjata ini. Jika sudah terkena Frost arrownya siapa pun itu, ia takkan bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Gerakannya akan lambat atau malah bisa berubah menjadi es. Serangan moon walker juga sangat sakit, karna menurut buku kuno panahnya mengandung aura kematian milik traxex"

Luhan yang mendengarnya _speechless_ seketika.

Hei! Ternyata salah satu hero yang ada di dalam game kesukaannya nyata! Siapa yang tidak terkejut?

"Asal kau tahu.. sangat susah menggunakannya" lanjut chanyeol namun tetap membawa moon walker unruk dibayar

"Ini.." kata chanyeol sambil menyerahkannya ke luhan. Luhan langsung menerimanya. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya untuk menyimpan di dalam tas tak kasat mata yang ia milik

_Plop_

Moon walker menghilang.

"Ayo kembali.. mereka pasti mencariku. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan" Kata luhan saat mereka telah di luar toko.

"Apa itu?"

"Kemana manik merah mudamu?"

"Itu sihir tingkat atas... hanya bisa aktif 2 kali dalam waktu 10 tahun.. aku sudah menggunakannya di pertemuan sebelumnya karna aku merasa ada yang tidak beres saat melihatmu"

"Begitu.." gumam luhan

"Kajja." Kata chanyeol berjalan mendahului luhan

"Yeol... apa di dunia ini hanya salamander yang dapar mengendalikan api?" Kata luhan sambil berjalan

"Tentu saja tidak. Ras lain juga bisa menggunakannya namun tidak sekuat salamander. Akan ada saat dimana kau harus memilih skill pada dirimu sendiri.. sehun memilih angin, aku heran padahal kebanyakan spriggan akan memilih kegelapan karna itu adalah skill yang cocok dengan ras mereka.." jelas chanyeol

"Ada berapa skill di dunia ini?"

"Air,api,es,kegelapan,cahaya,angin, dan petir"

"Aku harus memilih yang mana?"

"Kurasa es karna kau menggunakan moon walker sekarang"

"Apa setelah memilih aku takkan bsa menggunakan skill lain?"

"Ya.. kecuali ras mu memiliki sihir untuk skill lain tapi itu takkan mengubah apapun. Karna es telah menjadi skill mutlak mu setelah skill mutlakmu. Tetapi lain ceritanya jika kau salamander, kau hanya bisa menggunakan skill api."

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya paham. Ia kembali memandang kebawah sambil terus berjalan.

_BRUGH_

Seseorang menabrak luhan membuat luhan terjatuh dengan tubuh orang itu diatasnya

"M-mianhae a-aku tak sengaja menabrakmu" ucap suara cempreng ! Sepertinya luhan mengenal suara ini.

Maniknya membola

"Baekhyun?!" Pekik luhan

"Luhaaaaeennn" bukannya beranjak dari tubuh luhan baekhyun malah memeluknya erat membuat mereka menjadi perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Heran luhan

"Aku diajak kai kerumah teman eh kekasihnya kurasa. Dan setelah kami sampai ia malah mengacuhkan ku dan bermesraan dengan kekasihnya membuatku seperti obat nyamuk" sebal baekhyun membuat luhan tertawa kencang dan terdiam setelah baekhyun memberinya pukulan sayang pada kepalanya.

Mereka berdiri.

"Yeol ada yang ing- loh dimana chanyeol?" luhan melihat kekanan,kiri dan belakangnya namun nihil ia tak menemukan sosok tiang itu dimanapun.

"Ayo kembali.. kebetulan aku menetap disana sementara"

**.ALFHEIM.**

"Aku pulang~" ucap luhan setelah memasuki rumah kyungsoo yang diikuti baekhyun.

"Selamat datang" kata sehun yang sedang membaca buku di sofa ruang tamu dengan datar.

"Kyuuung~ Kaiiii~ eodiga?" Panggil luhan

"Mereka sedang pergi berbelanja bahan makan malam" sehun menjawab (lagi)

"Oh.." luhan merespon dengan singkat.

Sementara baekhyun? Ia sedang mengernyitkan dahinya. Kenapa.. kenapa aura orang itu -sehun- sangat kelam dan dingin? Tanpa sadar baekhyun megeratkan kepalan tangannya ekornya berkibas tak tenang.

**Other side**

Di sebuah lorong gelap dengan sinar dari beberapa lampu teplok yang berada di dinding, namja tinggi tegap bersurai kemerahan itu berjalan dengan tegas, sesekali beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya akan menunduk hormat.

Akhirnya ia sampai padaruangan berpintu besar dengn ukiran rumitnya.

_Krieet._

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Ia melihat siluet sahabatnya yang sedang menyandar kepada headboard kasur king sizenya dengan infus dan beberapa alat penunjang kehidupan lainnya.

"Kris.." lirihnya

Kris melihat kearah chanyeol.

"Apa?" Jawabnya pelan

"Kumohon.. hentikan ini"

"Tidak. Terimakasih atas saranmu park"

Chanyeol mendekat kearah kris dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"aku tau kau sudah cukup lelah.. kita kehilangan banyak tenaga saat menghabisi ras undine 4 tahun lalu. Kau juga sampai sekarat saat melawan pimpinan undine. Bahkan kita kehilangan salah satu orang terbaik kita, Tao.

Dan kini pengguna _uniqe skill_ hanya beberapa orang saja"

Kris terdiam ia menggeram pelan, salah satu kebodohanku adalah tidak menyisakan ras keparat itu satupun kecuali ratu oberon! Tetapi.. kini mereka terkecoh dan mengira ras stacia masih banyak! Dasar bodoh! dia kira orang lemah yang kukirim kehutan saat itu adalah stacia? Kkkkk itu hanya ilusi saja~" ucap kris sambil tertawa menyeramkan. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia terdiam.

"Apa kau tau kenapa myungsoo gagal dalam membunuh orang 'itu' dan ras keparat itu? Aku harus membangkitkannya segera agar oberon hancur dan merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku 10 tahun yang lalu!"

"Mereka membunuh ayah dan ibu dengan kejam! karna masalah sepele!"

Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya sedih.

"Tetapi.. bukannya orang itu sangat berharga untukmu dulu? Sebelum insiden itu kau sangat menyayanginya kris.. tak bisakah kau memaafkan kesalahan yang bahkan tak diketahuinya?"

"Apa kau mulai berkhianat?" Tanya kris dingin

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya merindukan sahabatku yang dulu.."

"Keluar park..." Kata kris dingin

"Tapi.."

"AKU BILANG KELUAAR!"

Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum beranjak keluar pintu. Ia menutup pintu dengan pelan dan terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk tanpa sadar air mata mengalir pelan mengingat kenangan saat sahabat baiknya belum berubah sebagai iblis dulu.

Chanyeol menghapus kasar airmatanya dan beranjak pergi.

Sementara di dalam ruangan air matanya jatuh perlahan lahan, perkataan chanyeol membuat masa lalunya kembali teringat dan menghantamnya dengan kuat.

"Ibu... maafkan kris.. ini semua kris lakukan untuk membalas perlakuan iblis mereka.."

.

.

.

"Maafkan kakak... Sehun"

.

.

.

.

"Kakak..." airmata sehun terjatuh dengan pelan.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**Lohaaaa semuaaaaa maafff karna baru apdet, dikarnakan vyin yang sibuk guild vyin di dn dan karna pas vyin ngetik ketikan vyin tiba tiba ilang buat vyin males ngetikk itu memang salah satu hero jagoan vyin di dota1 ataupun dota 2. Vyin dapet ide dari sana hehee dan itu emang skillnya traxex. Elemen dan skill itu beda permirsaaah harap diingatt. Elemen penggunanya bisa mengendalikan elemen tersebut contoh : Aang yang dapat mengendalikan angin. Skill berwujub berupa skill. Seperti : traxex menggunakan skill es nya untuk membekukan lawan. **

**Kalo gak ngerti sabaarr /nyengir/ #digebukin **

**.**

**Btw happy holidays yaah! doain vyin bisa liburan kebali, amiiienn O:) dann chap depan bakal full flash back (kayanya) **

**Tengkyuuu{}**

**Daann tetap review guyss. Byeeehhh :***

**oOo Give me review~ oOo**


End file.
